


I'm here now.

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Homophobic Language, Keith (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Keith (Voltron) Is Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: A klance soulmate fic where they meet at a pride parade.*Contains panic attack, LGBTQ+ Pride and homophobic slurs*





	I'm here now.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't that good but I really wanted to write something about Pride in it cause it is Pride Month. So I hope that this is okay. I've been not writing lately due to my depression but I wanted to get something little out there so here this is. Anyways thanks to whomever reads this!

The day was warm for June with the sun shinning so brightly down upon everyone on the street. It was Pride Month and Keith had finally decided to attend one of the parades because he knew who he was. He was Gay just like his big brother Shrio who was at the same parade as he was with his boyfriend Matt. Matt's younger sibling Pidge was joining them, they were non-binary and Keith loved them so much and hoped having them by his side would kill down some of the horrible anxiety he was having right about now.

Keith has really bad social anxiety and being in loud and packed crowds like this only set him off more, but he really wanted to go to one of the Pride Parades, he has never been before and for years he had known that he wasn't straight and he just wanted to hang out with others like himself.

Both Matt and Shiro had walked ahead of Keith and Pidge and Pidge was on their phone half the time talking to one of her LGBTQ friends who they thought Keith would really like. Keith's hands were shaking and he felt super hot and uncomfortable with all these people around him. They were all happy and cheering and all Keith could do at this very moment was barely breathe and not panic. Somewhere in all of this mess of things, a panic attack came full force and he soon found himself sitting off on the corner of the sidewalk with Pidge nowhere in sight, which only made him panic even more so. 

"Breathe. Breathe. It's alright just breathe." Keith keep telling himself but it just wasn't helping him out one bit.

His violet eyes keep scanning the crowd trying to find his brother, Matt or Pidge but he couldn't see anyone and now his vision was getting blurry and it was getting way harder to breathe now. He slowly moved his shaking hands down into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. He could feel it vibrating with new texts but black spots were filling in his vision and he couldn't make a single thing out. Suddenly his phone fell out of his shaking hands and crashed down upon the ground.

"C-Crap" whispered Keith as he went forward to grab his phone, almost getting his hand stepped on by some people who were in the parade. 

Keith pulled his knees up to his chest and hide his face there as he tried his best to calm himself down. He then felt a sharp tingling feeling in the star on his wrist. He peeked up to see his soulmate marking glowing a light blue before, something it has never done before. Keith wrapped his arms around his knees even tighter now. With his soulmate marking glowing that could only mean one thing, that his soulmate was near him but Keith didn't want the first time his soulmate to see him was like this. A little ball of mess, not breathing correctly, shaking and about to pass out. So Keith closed his eyes laid his head back down and slightly relaxed in the feeling of his soulmate marking glowing.

Just then as he was slowly coming to the end of his panic attack something set him off once again.

"Hey Faggot!" shouted someone off to the side of all the happy people. Keith glanced over at the middle aged man and frown. He didn't know why this man was yelling at him but he just wanted to stop because he was already not feeling so good but the mean and hateful things just kept coming Keith's way.

"Hey Loser! You Godless freak! God Hates You!!! Rot in hell Fag!! Ugly Cock sucker!! FREAK!"

At the very last part got Keith in tears as he couldn't take it anymore. Today was supposed to be a fun and prideful day not a day full of anxiety, panic attacks and hateful words being thrown his direction. He just so badly wanted to curl up into a small ball and disappear from everything. 

"Hey, are you okay?" came a sweet voice that cut through all the noise and static that was surrounding Keith. Keith slowly looked up and was lost in the bright ocean blue eyes the guy standing before him had. Keith just stared at the guy and the person must have thought he hadn't heard him for he asked him one more time if he was okay.

"Hey, I said are you okay?" said the blue eyed, tan guy who was wearing a pink, blue and purple t-shirt with a huge heart in the center of it.

Keith nodded his head 'yes' but it was clearly seen as a lie which made the guy sit down beside him.

"It's okay. Is this your first time here?" asked the guy and Keith drew in a deep breath to speak finally but only coughs came out and after he stopped coughing he nodded his head again and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, I remember my first time here. My big sister shoved me to go even though I was just figuring things out still. Her and her girlfriend loved showing me around and it was a great time but I can still remember the knot of anxiety I had in my stomach that day" he said rambling off still.

As Keith was focused on the ground and listening to the guy's voice, something caught his eye. It was his soulmate marking on his left wrist. It wasn't glowing anymore but was now a solid blue color, and Keith looked at the guy sitting next to him who was still rambling but Keith had blocked everything out now. His soulmate marking was the same color as the guy's eyes and he leaned over to check his wrist for a similar marking and found one, it was a moon and it was glowing red but then finally became solid red, causing the guy to look down at his wrist as well. His eyes finally came up to meets Keith and a huge smile broke out upon his face.

"Oh my gosh!!" he yelled and jumped up. He looked back down at Keith and sat down beside him.

"Oh my gosh this is so freaking amazing!!! I am so excited!! I can't believe this!" he yelled.

"Me either" said Keith, then it dawn on him that he hadn't learned his soulmate's name yet. Keith turned to the guy and bit his bottom lip. "I'm Keith" he whispered, catching his soulmate's attention.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I'm Lance!!" said Lance and Keith smiled. "I'm Keith" he whispered. He smiled for he found his soulmate and that now he was very calm, his panic attack had ended and he could only think that it was because his soulmate was sitting right beside him.


End file.
